SwanQueen Prompts and Drabbles
by Vishan
Summary: Title says it all! Chapter 1 - Prompt: How Emma can Annoy Regina. Set during season 1 with Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills. Involves paperwork. Or lack of completion of said paperwork.


AUTHOR NOTE: This was a prompt giving to us by tibetan mastiff who was our 100th follower in our main fic _Where Your Treasure Is, There Will Your Heart Be. _Took a bit because we were focused on the main story, but here it is! Prompt was how Emma Swan can annoy Regina Mills. We set it during Season 1 when our beloved Savior is Sheriff. Depending on how its received, we may do more prompts if asked ... or for special occasions like 200 followers on our main fic perhaps? =) (which is fact that might happen and it still blows our minds away!)

_We are neither A&amp;E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

Weathered boots tapped against each other atop the Sheriff's desk, surrounded by paperwork long overdue. Some needed final signatures before going to the Mayor's office for approval, others were half-thought out budget reports with scribbled notations all over them, and then there was filing that needed to be done. That was _always_ the bulk of the mess. But none of it was urgent, unless it was by the definition of one Mayor Regina Mills.

"_Miss Swan_."

Emma smirked and continued to nibble on her half eaten bear claw, unfazed by Regina's irritating tone nor predicted arrival at this time of day. Heels clicking against the floor was the savior's indication that her boss was on approach, but she didn't acknowledge her just yet, knowing it was going to make her fume even further.

"Miss Swan, have you no regard for propriety or appropriate behavior? This is a sheriff's station, not detention in _The Breakfast Club_," Regina snarked. "Feet on the floor, _Sheriff_."

The sheriff looked to the left and right of Regina, then casually glanced behind where she was sitting until green eyes met baleful browns. "Thanks for confirming that I'm not in school, Madam Mayor. I almost forgot with the authoritative tone you were using."

Regina smirked, irritated with her sass. _No one_ else in town spoke to her that way. _No one!_

"Well, you clearly _do_ need the supervision if your idea of _being_ sheriff is… loafing… like this all day, eating _that_. I do hope you shield _my_ son from your deplorable habits, Miss Swan."

"Loafing?" Emma pointed at the clock with her half-eaten pastry, ignoring the shot at her food choices. "I'm on break. And that's sort of the definition of being on a break. It's to loaf and re-energize the battery for the next part of work day, because I need it to do all this paperwork from _your_ office. My _actual _work's done."

Regina's gaze slid over to the pair of empty cells, then the quiet town beyond the windows. Eventually, she looked back at Emma. "Yes… since it's been so incredibly busy that you've allowed your reports to pile up. Again. Really, Miss Swan, I think you do these things _just_ to aggravate me and force a visit to your hovel of an office."

In truth? Emma certainly did just that. Annoying the Mayor in little ways just to see the woman stress over the simplest of things were minor victories. If the other woman professed to make the sheriff's life a living hell because of being threatened with her presence here, then why not cause repeated offenses just to aggravate Regina? She had only stayed to ensure that Henry's adoptive mother was treating him right and loved him. Those were no longer an issue in the blonde's eyes because everything that she saw from Regina, despite how much of a conniving bitch she was, spoke of a deep love for her son. This was all about self-respect for Emma - sticking to something and proving to Henry that she did care about the kid in her own way. Irritating the mayor was just a bonus.

"Well, I wasn't part of the building planning committee in designing the station. Or know anything about renovations. So, honestly?" She bite into her bear claw and spoke with a mouthful, on purpose. "It's your hovel."

Regina grit her teeth, nearly snarling at the sheriff. She hated that this woman antagonized her so. She hated that Emma insisted on sticking around, in defiance to the reality that she never stayed anywhere for long. But, at the same time, Regina _loved_ that Emma challenged her. And that fact made her hate the woman even more.

"I want those reports, _all of them_, on my desk before end of business _today_, Sheriff. If you disappoint me again, there will be consequences," she warned.

"Oh yeah?" Emma challenged, waiting to hear what veiled threat was going to be thrown her way this time. "Like what exactly? I work double shifts, including nights, basically on call 24/7, I barely see Henry … but yet… _here_ I am. So unless you have grounds to fire me, which you don't, I'll pretend I'm quaking in my comfy boots that are still resting on my desk and say 'Yes Ma'am'," ending it with a mock salute for good measure.

Regina wanted so badly to magically poof the damned bear claw away and force Emma's feet onto the floor. She wanted to lash out and make her pay for her insolence! But, the insufferable blonde also made logical points and that just irritated her even more.

"End of day. On my desk," Regina repeated in warning.

Her gaze was fierce before tearing it away as she huffed out of the sheriff's office, thinking that what she really wanted was Emma on her desk at the end of the day. But, she couldn't say _that_! Heels clicked loudly on the tiles as she stormed down the hall and out of the building.

_~Fin_


End file.
